Power Rangers: Secret Ops
by mr. 96
Summary: The RPM Rangers are attacked by Venjix and transported to another universe. With the Go-Busters system, and under the direction of Wesley Collins, they become the Secret Ops: the Power Rangers team equivalent of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!


**Mr. 96: I'm gonna do the sequel to Pirates Adventure before I'm done with it! This is Power Rangers Secret Ops, a Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters adaptation using the RPM cast, mainly because Go-Busters was based on RPM to begin with!**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. Toei does.**

In an alternate universe, parallel to our own as well as the mainstream Power Rangers world, mankind was nearly exterminated, due to the computer virus Venjix, which created machines to do his bidding and polluted the air in such a manner that people had to retreat to domed cities in order to live. One such city was Corinth, where Dr. K, the creator of Venjix, tried to repent for her creation by making the RPM Power Rangers: Scott Truman, Flynn McAlistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, and Dillon. These five battled valiantly to save lives, and eventually defeated Venjix.

Now, the five were celebrating in the school that Ziggy and Dr. K ran together. It had been six months since the Rangers had finally defeated Venjix, and everyone was feeling quite ecstatic about seeing each other again, as well as relieved that they'd never have to use the Morphers again. Gem and Gemma, the twin Rangers, were busy dancing, Flynn was saying hello to the students, and Scott was talking with Ziggy and Dr. K.

"I can't believe it's been six months," Scott said, "It feels longer than that."

"Eh, you know what they say," Ziggy replied, "Time crawls when you're not wearing spandex-oww!" he suddenly cried out, as Dr. K pinched his ear.

"I've told you a _thousand _times, it's not spandex! It is a polylatex material padded with carbon, and infused with the bioelectric field which gives the suit its color and…" Dr. K continued lecturing, but neither Ziggy nor Scott were paying much attention to it.

"So, what about Dillon?" Scott said, pointing to the Black Ranger in the corner, who was simply turning away from the others and sipping his drink, "How come he's not reveling in the fun?"

"Meh, you know how he is," Ziggy said, "Not much of a team player."

"Amen," Scott joked, "I didn't even think he'd show up!"

"I hope you realize I can hear you, Ranger Red," Dillon shouted, not even bothering to address Scott by his real name.

"Jerk," Scott muttered, turning away from his old rival.

"**A-hahahahahaha! Enjoying our little party, aren't we?" a **voice called from the computers. Even with six years passed, everyone knew that voice.

"It's Venjix!" Scott shouted.

"But….but how? I thought we got rid of him for good!" Summer said, looking confused.

"**My computer virus form cannot be destroyed," **Venjix said, **"As I have no body, one would have to cybernetically defeat me. And you did no such thing,"** he laughed, **"In fact, what you did only increased my power! I was lost, without any device to transfer myself into, and then I discovered a dimensional warp system in the remains of the Alphabet Soup laboratory!"**

Dr. K gasped. "J's Braneworld transporter!" she said under her breath.

"**It allowed me to travel into another universe, where I discovered a new source of energy known as Enetron. I've already started taking it over, but I wanted to make sure I got rid of you first!" **Venjix cackled. **"And so, I leave you to your fate: Drifting away to another dimension!" **A Braneworld portal appeared from the computer he was talking through, and everyone was about to get sucked in. Everyone tried to grab onto something, but it was no use—they were already being pulled into the portal.

"Is there any way to stop that thing, Dr. K?" Scott shouted over the roaring winds.

"There is no way! The device will continue to suck matter in until it devours something!" Dr. K shouted back.

"Then there's only one option!" Scott said, suddenly letting go of the desk he grabbed onto. He flew into the warp, and vanished.

"Scott, you idiot!" Dr. K shouted, "Not only was that a foolishly dangerous plan, but it won't take only one!"

"We've got to save him!" Summer cried, suddenly moving away from behind the bookcase.

"I'm goin' in after 'im!" Flynn shouted, letting go of the metal pole (Note: Don't ask me what a metal pole is doing in a school)

"Those idiots!" Dillon shouted, trying to jump into the portal, but he only pushed Ziggy in the portal's way, who in turn pushed Dr. K in. The two fell in together, and the portal closed.

Dillon cursed under his breath. "Is there any way we can get them back here?" he asked one of the students, who he figured Dr. K would have taught this sort of thing.

"Dr. K said there's no way to get out of a Braneworld warphole," one of the children said, "You have to use a portal machine to get them back!"

Meanwhile, Scott, Ziggy, Flynn, Summer, and Dr. K fell onto the middle of a road. "Whoah, that was a rough landin'," Flynn said, "Any idea where we are?"

"No clue," Dr. K said, "The Braneworld device was only set to one place, but even I don't know anywhere about that place."

Scott stood up, looked around him, and smiled. "Guys! Don't you get it?" he said, "This is _it! _The place where I was chasing Professor Cog to! Guess you can breathe the air unmorphed after all!"

"Y'mean the one where ya fought with those Samurai rangers?" Flynn asked, having a confused and shocked look on his face just like everyone. And I did say _everyone, _because bystanders were starting to stare.

"Who are they?"

"_What _are they?"

"They just fell from the sky!"

"Must be aliens!"

"Wait, what?" Scott shouted, "We're not aliens at all! In fact, we're Power Rangers!"

"Prove it!" one man shouted.

Scott sweat a little. "Dr. K, did you bring the Morphers?" he said, looking at his mentor.

"I'm sorry, Red, but I locked them away for good," Dr. K replied indignantly.

"Get them!" one bystander shouted. "No! Get the agency down here! They'll know what to do!" another shot back

"Looks like I need to get out of here!" Ziggy said, trying to teleport. Nothing happened. "What-? What just happened?" he said, shaking his arms. "C'mon! Teleport already! I can't stay here!"

"We musta lost our powers when we came here!" Flynn said, trying to activate his.

"Oh, man, this sucks!" Scott said. At that moment, black cars drove up, and men in black suits pushed crowds out of the way.

One man stood in the front. "Power Rangers Agency director Wesley Collins," the man said, "As the head of the executive agency responsible for protecting the citizens of Earth, I hereby place you all under arrest."


End file.
